Unknown sender
by Shirayuki Hakuren
Summary: C'est bien connu, Harry passe sa vie à l'infirmerie. Entre blessures de Quidditch et tentatives de meurtre conte sa personne, le calcul est vite fait. Mais cette année déroge un peu à la règle. Une nouvelle constante s'est ajoutée à l'équation. Une lettre. Plusieurs, en fait. Des lettres qui atterrissent sur sa table de chevet à chacun de ses séjours à l'infirmerie. Non épistolaire


**Hellooooow ! Voici en exclusivité totale, mon tout premier Drarry ! Certes, il est super court, certes, c'est le Drarry le moins crédible du monde, mais je suis contente de l'avoir fini \o/ !**

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas (j'aurais pu mourir heureuse si Drago était sortit de ma petite tête). Tout est la propriété de JK Rowling , seul le scénario me revient.

**Pairing :** Drago/Harry

**Warning :** Que dalle ! Pas de lemon ici !

**Contexte :** En troisième année. Drago est toujours Attrapeur. Remus Lupin est le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Sirius Black n'est pas mentionné (même si j'aurais dû le mettre avec Remus ! *se flagelle*).

**Enjoy =D**

* * *

_Unknown sender_

* * *

Le soleil de mai perçait délicatement les fins rideaux blancs. La petite brise qui courrait dans la pièce semblait prendre un malin plaisir à s'emmêler dans ses cheveux, glissant en silence sur son visage et ses épaules dénudées, s'échouant sur les légers draps blancs. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il ne fallut pas bien longtemps au jeune sorcier pour comprendre où il se trouvait : l'odeur persistante de désinfectant mélangée à la couleur des murs -d'un blanc immaculé- ne laissait pas la place au doute. Et de toute façon, il avait trop l'habitude de se réveiller ici pour ne pas se remettre. Après tout, il n'y avait, dans le château, rien de semblable à l'infirmerie.

Du plus loin qu'il s'en souvenait, Harry avait toujours eu l'aventure dans la peau, le goût du risque. Il n'avait jamais pu assouvir cette part de lui avant Poudlard, bridé par la tyrannie de son oncle et sa tante, et c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il s'en donnait à coeur joie aujourd'hui. Mais une fois de plus, cette philosophie inavouée l'avait conduit dans un lit de malade. D'un regard brumeux, Harry porta son attention à sa jambe gauche. Le lourd plâtre qui s'y trouvait l'aida progressivement à se souvenir des événements récents.

_FLASHBACK - 15 heures plus tôt._

Le match battait son plein. Cette fois encore, la coupe des Quatre Maison se jouait sur l'affrontement des Griffondors contre les Serpentards. Harry avait repéré le Vif d'Or depuis deux bonnes minutes et le poursuivait, bras tendu, sous les encouragement bruyants des Serdaigles, Griffondors et Poufsouffles. Visiblement, personne ne voulait voir gagner les verts et argents -à part peut-être les Serpentards eux-même, bien sûr-. Et comme à chaque fois depuis leur deuxième année, tout se jouait entre lui et Malefoy. Mais alors qu'il avait prit l'avantage, toutes ses chances de gagner s'écroulèrent.

**- HARRY !**

Quelqu'un avait crié. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir qui, et doutait même d'avoir jamais su, mais le fait était que cette personne avait tenté de le prévenir. Un Cognard s'était précipité vers lui à une vitesse folle, frappant son genoux de plein fouet. Après cela, le seul bruit d'un horrible craquement accompagna sa chute jusqu'à ce que le noir total ne se fasse devant ses yeux.

_PRESENT_

Le Survivant geignit de douleur rien qu'à cet effroyable souvenir. Son genou avait complètement été disloqué par le Cognard et son ballet se trouvait certainement déjà brûlé au fin fond d'une cheminée, fendu et inutile. Une fois de plus, il était seul à son réveil. Madame Pomfresh prônait le calme absolu dans son infirmerie, et Harry lui en était parfois plus que reconnaissant. La simple idée qu'on puisse l'observer pendant son sommeil l'angoissait quelque peu. Mais malgré cette précaution, les élèves parvenaient toujours à lui transmettre du courrier ou des friandises. Et à tous les coups, Harry s'en amusait, rappelant à la surface des souvenirs de première année. Et de fil en aiguille, il en vint à songer à cet étrange phénomène qui survenait à chacun de ses passages prolongés à l'infirmerie. Tournant donc la tête vers sa table de chevet, il arbora un radieux sourire en constatant qu'il n'avait pas été oublié de ses camarades. Il observa joyeusement l'immense stock de bonbons et de gâteaux en tout genre : Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue, Chocogrenouilles, tarte à la citrouille, tout était là à attendre patiemment que Harry se serve. Ce dernier esquissa d'ailleurs un sourire amusé en constatant que Ron avait encore ouvert sa Chocogrenouille pendant son sommeil.

**- Décidément, les habitudes ont la vie dure mon cher Ron**, ricana-t-il en attrapant le paquet de lettres qui trônait à côté des Dragées Surprises.

Soudain, une lueur d'intérêt s'alluma au fond de ses yeux : il savait ce qu'il allait y trouver. Pourtant cet horrible doute persistait toujours, le menant à espérer que ce jour ne déroge pas à la règle. C'était devenu comme une habitude pour lui, une sorte de rendez-vous à ne jamais manquer. Un mystère très attrayant.

Alors, faisant fi des nombreuses lettres que lui avaient écrit ses amis dans lequel il trouvait le plus souvent des messages du genre « Rétablit-toi vite ! » ou « Une de plus ! Ça fait huit fois en un trimestre ! », il chercha ce pourquoi il montrait tant d'intérêt. Et à sa grande joie, il finit par le trouver. Parmi l'immense paquet se trouvait une enveloppe blanche, tout à fait immaculée, brillant de mille feux dès que les doigts d'Harry entraient à son contact. Harry avait depuis longtemps comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une sécurité mise en place afin de s'assurer que personne ne puisse l'ouvrir à part lui. Cette idée le fit sourire d'autant plus qu'il savait ce qu'elle contenait. Alors sans plus de cérémonie, il décachetait l'enveloppe et en tira son contenu. Son léger sourire se fendit alors en un sourire proche de la consécration. À le voir, on aurait pu penser qu'il était le jeune homme le plus heureux du monde, sorciers et moldus confondus. Il observa avec attention les mots qui s'y trouvaient écrits et sourit de plus belle :

« _Expéditeur inconnu_ »

Cette fois encore, cette mystérieuse personne ne semblait pas avoir envie de dévoiler son identité. Mais Harry s'en amusa. Depuis qu'il recevait ces lettres - depuis environ le début de l'année- le Survivant avait tendance à oublier ses problèmes, quels qu'ils soient. Même les douleurs de ses blessures semblaient s'apaiser lorsqu'il songeait à cet étrange courrier. Bientôt, le texte s'effaça et laissa place à quelque chose de plus grande ampleur, s'étalant sur la totalité du papier. Un dessin. Et pas n'importe lequel. Un magnifique dessin mouvant, en couleur, à l'effigie d'Harry lui-même. Les dessins qu'il recevait étaient toujours inspirés par lui, mais à chaque fois dans une situation différente. « Harry montant dans le train à chaque début d'année », « Harry caressant l'Hypogriffe », « Harry souriant et riant avec ses amis dans la Grande Salle », « Harry en cours de potion », etc… À chaque fois, ces dessins des plus impressionnants tendaient à lui rappeler que quelqu'un l'observait sans cesse. Cette pensée le rendait presque nostalgique car jamais il n'était parvenu à prendre qui que ce soit sur le fait et la question de savoir qui était cet expéditeur restait sans réponse. Harry jeta un regard admiratif sur ce nouveau dessin qui allait certainement devenir la pièce maîtresse de sa collection : « Harry à la poursuite du Vif d'Or ». Son sourire s'élargit davantage si c'était possible. Il avait l'air si majestueux et beau sur ces dessins, qu'il avait commencé à songer à la possibilité que l'artiste enjolive ses traits sous l'emprise de sentiments amoureux nourris à son égard. Mais lorsque cette pensée lui traversa à nouveau l'esprit, il secoua la tête pour la chasser.

**- Pas de conclusion hâtives Harry, c'est mauvais pour la santé**, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

À peine disait-il ces mots, que madame Pomfresh déboula dans la salle de repos.

**– Alors Monsieur Potter, vous allez mieux ?**

**– Je ne sens plus ma jambe.**

**– C'est normal. Le professeur Rogue ainsi que le professeur Chourave ont, sur ma demande, réussi à synthétiser un anesthésiant plus efficace que le simple sort d'_Antidolès_. La potion à quelques effets secondaires mais c'est un bien léger tribut en contrepartie des possibilités d'un sommeil calme qu'il vous offre**, expliqua l'infirmière.

**– Comment savez-vous tout ça ?**

**– Parce qu'un élève l'a testé avant vous. C'était pas joli à voir. Dès qu'on le laissait tout seul, il tombait dans les pommes**, souffla madame Pomfresh, excédée rien qu'à ce souvenir.

Harry s'en étonna. Cette potion devait être sacrément puissante. Ou l'élève, sacrément angoissé. Ou même les deux.

**– Eh bien Monsieur Potter, vous n'allez pas rester ici toute l'année ! Voilà un fauteuil roulant… à moins que vous ne préfériez les béquilles !**

Harry pesa le pour et le contre quelques instants. Le fauteuil n'avait pas l'air très pratique.

**– Les béquilles me suffiront, merci.**

**– Très bien, dans ce cas je vous conseille d'enfiler vos gants de Quidditch. Elles ont tendance à mordre en fin de journée.**

Harry la regarda, incrédule, mais ne releva pas la déclaration.

* * *

Après avoir quitté l'infirmerie en emportant tout son courrier derrière lui, Harry était remonté jusqu'au dortoir des Griffondors afin de prendre une douche avant de redescendre déjeuner avec ses amis. Une fois fait, il s'était donc habillé avec quelques difficultés et avait enfilé ses gants pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle. Lorsqu'il traversa la lourde porte sur ses deux béquilles, le brouhaha habituel de la Grande Salle s'estompa d'un coup. Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers lui, le mettant très mal à l'aise. Soudain, la totalité des Griffondors se leva et vint à sa rencontre dans des hurlements de joie non mesurés.

**– Bon retour parmi nous Harry !** dirent Fred et Georges, en chœur.

**– HARRY !**

Hermione venait de lui sauter dessus sans ménagement, trop heureuse de le voir en pleine forme.

**– Comment ça va mon pote !** demanda Ron en lui donnant un léger coup de coude.

Harry sourit face à l'emportement de ses camarades et se dégagea de l'étreinte de sa meilleure amie pour pouvoir s'asseoir.

**– Comme un gars qui s'est prit un Cognard dans la jambe**, plaisantait-il. **J'imagine que les Serpentards ont gagné.**

Bien que cette question sonnait rhétorique, le jeune sorcier ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer qu'on lui prouve le contraire. Mais en disant cela, Harry ne pouvait pas s'imaginer à quel point il était loin de la vérité.

* * *

Le cours de potion avait déjà commencé depuis cinq minutes lorsqu'Harry pénétra dans la salle, un mot d'excuse entre les dents. Ron et Hermione avaient proposé de l'aider, mais le jeune homme les avait dissuadé de rester avec lui afin de ne pas les mettre en retard. Et puis il ne voulait pas que Rogue puisse le traiter « d'assisté » ou autre chaleureuses appellations du même genre. C'est donc sous le regard passablement énervé de son professeur de potion, qu'il entra seul dans la pièce, appuyé sur ses béquilles de sorciers qui commençaient déjà à s'agiter.

**– Laissez vos béquilles dehors, Monsieur Potter. Je ne voudrais pas avoir à vous accuser de destruction volontaire de matériel,** dit-il avec un ton suffisant.

Malgré la perspective de devoir rejoindre sa place à cloche-pied, Harry s'exécuta et les posa dans le couloir. Il y avait visiblement pas mal de choses qu'il ignorait à propos des béquilles de sorciers. Il commença donc à sautiller difficilement jusqu'au troisième rang mais constata soudain qu'il allait être dans l'impossibilité de rejoindre sa place.

**– Asseyez-vous au premier rang, Potter**, souffla Rogue, exaspéré. **Parkinson, prenez sa place.**

**– Quoi !? Mais Monsieur !**

**– Ne discutez pas Parkinson. Maintenant…**, insista le professeur de potion de façon menaçante.

Pansy Parkinson se leva alors dans un mouvement brusque et partit s'asseoir entre Ron et Hermione, enrageant.

**– Et bien Monsieur Potter. Vous comptez rester debout toute la nuit ? Dépêchez-vous de vous asseoir. Et j'ose espérer que quelques semaines de cours de potion aux côtés de ce cher Monsieur Malefoy seront bénéfiques à vos notes désastreuses**, annonça Rogue.

Mais Pansy ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

**– Plusieurs semaines !? Monsieur !** se plaignit-elle.

**– Ça suffit Parkinson ! 10 points en moins pour Serpentards ! J'espère qu'à l'avenir vous saurez maîtriser vos humeurs !**

Alors qu'Harry s'asseyait, Drago lui jetant un regard noir qui n'avait aucune peine à transmettre le message : « Tout est de ta faute, Potter ! ». Le Survivant souffla alors un grand coup, les prochains mois allaient être pires que l'Enfer.

Le cours reprit alors en silence, sous les simples commentaires de Rogue qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à accabler ce pauvre Neville.

**– Et bien Monsieur Longdubat, tâchez de couper le feu avant que ça ne déborde, cette fois-ci.**

Harry observait Drago mélanger les différents ingrédients avec dextérité, préférant éviter de faire échouer son travail. Il avait beau le détester profondément, il nourrissait une certaine admiration pour le talent inné qu'il déployait avec les potions. Mais à force d'observation, le jeune homme fini par remarquer un détail troublant. Le poignet gauche qu'il tentait vainement de cacher sous sa manche semblait emplâtré. Comment s'était-il fait ça ? La question lui brûlait les lèvres et il finit par céder.

**– Hey Malefoy, il t'est arrivé quoi au poignet ?**

Prit de court par l'intérêt soudain que son rival portait à ses blessures, Drago laissa transparaître sa surprise avant de se ressaisir et de se reconcentrer sur sa potion.

**– De quoi je me mêle Potter ? Occupe-toi d'éplucher tes racines de Mandragore**, pesta l'interpellé.

**– Oh, pardonnez-moi, Votre Majesté**, grogna alors Harry avant de se prendre un coup bien placé à l'arrière du crâne.

**– Vous devriez écouter votre voisin, Monsieur Potter. Ces racines ne vont pas s'éplucher toutes seules**, souffla Rogue.

Harry se concentra alors sur son travail, sous les regards compatissants de ses amis. Mais il pesta intérieurement : si ni l'un ni l'autre ne se décidait à faire preuve de gentillesse, le trimestre est allait être bien long.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry ne remarqua pas le regard insistant qui se posait sur lui à chaque fois qu'il regardait ailleurs.

* * *

Lorsque le cours fut terminé après deux heures d'intense calvaire, entre un Drago renfrogné et un Rogue… normal, Harry dû rejoindre la porte à cloche-pied. Il quitta donc sa place et essaya de s'appuyer où il le pouvait pour avancer sans tomber. Exaspéré, Drago, qui se trouvait derrière, saisit alors son bras et le poussa presque jusqu'à la porte pour dégager le passage.

**– Euh… Merci ?** s'interrogea Harry.

**– T'es vraiment lent, Potter**, grogna-t-il une fois sortit.

Harry ne put alors entendre que le rire aigu de Pansy s'élever parmi la foule d'élèves alors que Drago la rejoignait. Avait-il rêvé ce qui venait de se passer ? Pour une personne extérieure, c'est sûr que le geste de son rival aurait été interprété comme étant une simple bousculade, mais du point de vue d'Harry, l'interprétation était bien différente. Il avait été… prévenant ? La délicatesse avec laquelle il avait saisi son bras, malgré la violence de son geste, avait surpris le Survivant au-delà du possible. Était-ce son imagination ? Après tout, qu'elles auraient pu être les raisons qui auraient poussé Drago agir de la sorte envers lui ? L'idée, bien que particulièrement déstabilisante, fut bientôt éludée par son esprit qui se reconcentrait sur ses béquilles. Où étaient-elles celles-là ? C'est seulement lorsque Ron et Hermione le rejoignirent qu'il les retrouva. Les deux fuyardes s'amusaient à sauter sur les élèves à la manière des bâtons sauteurs moldus et leur tournait autour pour les empêcher d'avancer.

**– Harry, tu ferais mieux de récupérer tes béquilles le plus vite possible avant d'avoir des ennuis**, conseilla Hermione.

Harry acquiesça alors est sorti sa baguette. Il allait falloir les immobiliser.

**– Pétrificus Totalus !**

Les deux béquilles se raidirent alors et tombèrent comme des souches sur le sol, inertes. Les trois élèves précédemment prisonniers, des premières années, se précipitèrent jusqu'à leur salle de classe, ignorant le temps qu'elles prendraient pour se défaire du sort du célèbre Harry Potter. Celui-ci s'avança donc vers les deux barres de métal et les attrapa avec précaution. Mais les deux créatures jumelles ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille et mordirent sauvagement le bout de ses doigts, le reste étant protégé par ses gants. Soudain prit de vertige, il s'effondra à terre sous les regards horrifiés de ses amis et des autres témoins présents près des cachots.

À l'autre bout du couloir, un cri retentit soudain, alertant Malefoy qui s'arrêta un instant pour comprendre la source de toute cette agitation. S'avançant alors vers le cercle d'élèves qu'il écarta sans ménagement, le prince des Serpentards assista à la scène : Harry Potter venait de se faire mordre par ses béquilles.

* * *

Harry se réveilla une fois de plus sur un lit d'infirmerie, la main droite enveloppée dans les bandages, doigts par doigts. Il se redressa, légèrement nauséeux, et observa autour de lui. Cet endroit lui était bien trop familier à son goût. Décidément, il les accumulait.

**– Potter ! Qu'avez-vous fait à ces pauvres béquilles ! Vous croyez qu'un sortilège d'épuisement les aurait calmées ? Vous n'avez jamais lu l'Encyclopédie des Créatures Magiques ou quoi !**

Harry s'étonna : un sortilège d'épuisement ? Il n'avait jamais lancé ça ! Madame Pomfresh le regarda, l'air plein de reproches.

**– Je n'ai rien lancé de tel, Madame.**

**– Alors il y a des gens qui ont visiblement des raisons de vous en vouloir, Monsieur Potter !**

Le Griffondor déglutit. Qui cela pouvait-il être ? Malefoy ? Plus il y songeait plus cela lui semblait incongru. Pansy ? Certes il lui avait prit sa place, mais il doutait qu'elle fasse l'effort de lui jouer un tel tour pour si peu…

**– Peu importe Potter, reposez-vous. Vous rejoindrez votre classe dans une heure,** dit l'infirmière en se retirant.

Mais alors qu'elle quittait la pièce, la porte qui donnait sur le couloir s'ouvrit doucement, laissant à peine dépasser une robe de sorcier. Harry observa la silhouette qui hésitait à s'avancer. Il ne pouvait pas voir sa tête depuis son lit. Mais la silhouette décida brusquement de rebrousser chemin, s'étant certainement rendue compte du fait qu'Harry était réveillé. Ce dernier allait d'ailleurs interpeller l'inconnu mais fut interrompu par une étrange enveloppe qui volait jusqu'à lui. Reconnaissant alors la lettre lumineuse se posant dans ses mains, Harry descendit du lit et se traîna aussi vite que possible jusqu'à la porte afin de percer à jour l'identité de son expéditeur inconnu. Mais ralentit par son plâtre, il ne put apercevoir qu'un petit pan de robe de sorcier s'éclipser au coin du couloir, disparaissant pour toujours. Se rasseyant alors sur le lit, il ouvrit sa lettre avec précipitation, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

_Harry arrivant en cours de potion sur ses béquilles._

* * *

Harry fouillait frénétiquement dans ses affaires avec une énergie excessive. Il devait absolument le retrouver. Afin de cacher cette relation presque intime avec l'expéditeur inconnu, le Survivant avait méticuleusement rangé les superbes dessins qu'il avait reçus, au fin fond de sa valise, bien calée dans l'armoire. Du coup, venir les y récupérer maintenant n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus pratique. Harry n'avait pas le choix : il était persuadé d'avoir enfin un indice sous la main et rien au monde n'aurait pu l'en détourner. Pas même une ballade de santé de Voldi dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Balançant alors ses vêtements aux quatre coins de la chambre, il tentait désespérément de trouver les dessins qu'il cherchait. Et fort heureusement, il finit par les trouver. «_ Harry caressant hypogriffe » _et_ « Harry en cours de potion ». _Outre le fait qu'on le voyait clairement galérer avec son chaudron sur ce dernier dessin, l'indice était flagrant. Quels étaient les seuls élèves avec lesquels il ait jamais partagé les cours de potion ? Griffondors et Serpentards. Avec quels élèves avait-il découvert l'Hypogriffe de Hagrid ? Griffondors et Serpentards. Alors la solution s'imposa à lui. Harry douta fortement que les Serpentards puissent lui accorder la moindre attention, si ce n'était pour le haïr. Pourtant, toutes les scènes dessinées étaient de celles auxquelles les Serpentards avaient la possibilité d'assister. Les Griffondors aussi bien sûr, mais il aurait très bien pu recevoir des dessins de lui en cours d'Aritmancie ou même dans la Salle Commune. Mais là, c'était un Harry vu par un Serpentard. Il en était maintenant sûr et certain. Donc, fort de sa conclusion, le jeune sorcier rangea ses affaires dans sa valise, conservant tout de même les dessins dans ses poches, réduisant leur taille afin d'éviter d'avoir à les plier.

Madame Pomfresh attendait à l'entrée du dortoir des Griffondors, béquilles en main. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin, elle ne tenta même pas de cacher son exaspération.

**– Et bien Monsieur Potter, c'est bon ? Vous avez ce que vous vouliez ?** déblatéra-t-elle, pète-sec.

Harry sourit. Il avait prétexté un oubli de livres afin de venir vérifier son intuition avant de retourner en cours, chose pour laquelle l'infirmière avait consenti à l'accompagner.

**– Oui Madame, merci.**

Madame Pomfresh lui tendit alors ses béquilles – qui s'étaient calmées – et l'invita à retourner en cours dans les plus brefs délais, chose qu'il s'empressa de faire, poussé par une toute nouvelle motivation.

* * *

Il rejoignit prestement son cours suivant qui avait déjà commencé depuis 10 minutes. Il entra donc dans la salle de Remus Lupin, son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il fut alors surprit de constater que son professeur était debout à côté de Malefoy, visiblement étonné.

**– Allons Monsieur Malefoy, nous savons tous comment vous vous êtes fait ça ! Ce n'est pas bien grave !**

Il semblait presque amusé. Mais lorsqu'il aperçu Harry près de la porte, il retourna au tableau, le sourire aux lèvres.

**– Ah ! Harry Potter ! Bon retour parmi nous, mon cher !**

Harry acquiesça, heureux de revoir l'un des professeurs qu'il appréciait le plus cette année. Inspiré par ce nouveau cours, le Survivant alla donc s'asseoir aux côtés de Ron, relativement intrigué par ce qu'il avait entendu en entrant.

**– Comment ça va Harry ? Tes béquilles se sont calmées ?**

**– Ouais, Madame Pomfresh les a bridées**, répondit-il, amusé. **Dis-moi ? Comment Malefoy s'est-il blessé ?**

La question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis trop longtemps.

**– Euh… Je suis pas sûr qu'il apprécie que je t'en parle…**

**– Depuis quand tu te soucies d'agir selon ses désirs ?**

Ron ricana à cette remarque. Il était vrai qu'il s'en fichait royalement. C'était plutôt les conséquences directes que cette révélation auraient sur Harry qui le perturbaient. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, Harry voulait savoir et il ne voyait aucune raison de ne pas lui expliquer. Alors, soufflant un bon coup comme pour se lancer dans un long discours, il commença à raconter.

**– Tu te souviens du match de Quidditch ?**

Il regarda sa jambe.

**– Mon Dieu, bien sûr que tu t'en souviens**, geignit–il.

**– C'était pendant le match ?** s'enquit Harry.

**– Oui. Quand on a vu que le Cognard te fonçait dessus sans que tu ne réagisses, il y avait un silence de mort, tout le monde tremblait. Puis il a hurlé pour te faire bouger et le Cognard a atterrit sur ton genou. Tu as fait une chute phénoménale !**

**– Ron, ce n'est pas pour me parler de moi que –**

**– T'inquiète, j'y viens. Bref. Avant même que tu ne touches le sol – ce qui t'aurait sans doute tué – il a foncé en piquet pour te rattraper ! Il était poursuivi par le Cognard qui venait de te démanteler le genou, mais il a réussi à être plus rapide et à atténuer ta chute. Il t'a lâché à un mètre du sol pour éviter le Cognard qui en avait après toi. Il avait certainement comprit qu'il était ensorcelé et qu'il reviendrait attaquer, alors il s'est mit à la poursuite du Vif d'Or pour mettre fin au match et, je dois l'avouer, il l'a attrapé en un temps record ! Quelques secondes à peine ! Il avait l'air vraiment énervé…**

Malgré son étonnement, Harry ne voyait toujours pas le rapport avec son poignet blessé.

**– Au final, personne n'osait exprimer sa joie. Les Serpentards étaient dubitatifs quant à l'attitude de Malefoy à ton égard et les autres étaient partagés entre la joie de te savoir en vie, la peine d'avoir perdu, et l'étonnement face au comportement de Malefoy et du Cognard. Mais malgré le fait qu'il ait mit fin au match, le Cognard a foncé sur lui pour lui faire lâcher le Vif d'Or et son poignet s'est retrouvé fracturé. Personne n'a vraiment compris pourquoi il t'avait rattrapé. En fait, sans ça, il aurait encore ces deux poignets en parfait état…**

Ron acheva alors son récit, réfléchissant profondément à ses propos. Harry hocha la tête en signe de satisfaction face à l'information qui lui parvenait enfin. Cependant, voyant Ron hésiter à ajouter quelque chose, un regard étonné sur le visage, le Survivant replongea dans ses pensées, analysant le discours de son ami. Venait-il de dire que Malefoy, LE Drago Malefoy, celui qui haïssait profondément les Griffondors et lui plus que tous les autres, avait sacrifié son poignet pour lui sauver la vie ? Venait-il bien de dire qu'il avait hurlé pour le prévenir et attraper le Vif d'Or afin de lui éviter le pire ? Harry n'arrivait plus à recoller les morceaux d'informations qu'il avait. Tout son corps est tendu, tremblant d'émoi. Pourquoi était-il aussi touché par cette nouvelle ? Lorsqu'il posa un œil sur Drago, il fut surprit de croiser son regard, intense et concentré. Un électrochoc passa entre eux, comme à chaque fois. Mais aux yeux d'Harry, celui-là avait quelque chose de plus… chimique.

**– Monsieur Weasley, peut-être ?** s'enquit Lupin.

L'apostrophe lancée par le professeur détourna Harry du cours de ses pensées.

**– M – moi ? Mais…** bégaya Ron.

**– Allons, Monsieur Weasley. Ne me dites pas que vous avez peur d'un simple Épouvantard !**

**– Mais c'est leur fonction de faire peur !** se plaignit le jeune sorcier.

**– Et bien c'est l'occasion de voir si vous maîtrisez ce que je vous ai appris !** sourit Remus, amusé.

Alors, poussé par les encouragements de ses camarades, Ron se leva lentement, incertain. La simple idée de faire face à l'Épouvantard l'effrayait plus que l'image qu'il lui renvoyait, elle-même. Lorsque le professeur Lupin lança un _Alohomora_ à peine chuchoté, la porte de l'armoire s'ouvrit avec une lenteur extrême et un grincement à glacer d'effroi le plus courageux des hommes. La créature posa un pied dehors, puis un autre, puis encore un autre, les membres recouverts de poils et de fils d'argent sortirent un par un. Bientôt, la gigantesque Aragog descendit de l'armoire, dardant le pauvre Weasley de ses nombreux yeux noirs. Ron hoqueta d'effroi face à l'horrible apparition et resta figé de peur, incapable du moindre mouvement. L'immense araignée gesticulait de colère claquant ses mandibules dans le vide, agissant de manière parfaitement effrayante du point de vue du jeune roux. Bloqué face à sa peur grandissante, il ne remarqua même pas que les autres élèves étaient aussi effrayés que lui. Sauf peut-être Harry. Tous s'étaient levés, s'approchant par curiosité, et les questions fusaient. Où avait-il bien pu croiser une telle créature ? Comment était-elle devenue si grande ? etc…

Bientôt, voyant le manque de réaction de son élève, Lupin le héla, légèrement impatient.

**– Monsieur Weasley ? Allez-y.**

**– Euh… R – Ridiculus !**

Une vive lumière bleue jaillit alors de la baguette de Ron. Mais comme bien souvent, le sort ricocha sur la fêlure qu'elle portait en son centre et atterrit malencontreusement sur Drago, qui se trouvait debout près du premier rang. Des rollers apparurent alors à ses pieds dans un éclair légèrement bleuté. Ne s'attendant pas à perdre ses appuis si soudainement, le jeune blond ne parvint pas à se retenir dans sa chute et tomba, face contre terre.

**– Drago !**

Pansy venait de hurler avec tout l'air de ses poumons alors qu'elle avait aperçu la position plus qu'étrange dans laquelle se trouvait son ami. Tous étaient restés cois devant la chute magistrale du Serpentard, hésitant entre le rire et la compassion. Cependant, lorsque le principal concerné se mit à geindre de douleur, le bras coincé entre le sol et lui, l'envie de rire s'effaça de tous les visages. Lupin s'avança vers Drago et Pansy, qui tentait de dégager son bras, et interrompit cette dernière dans ses vaines tentatives.

**– Laissez, Miss Parkinson. Vous ne ferez que lui faire mal inutilement. Je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Retournez à vos places. Harry, je vous charge de l'exercice. Passez chacun votre tour devant l'Épouvantard. Je vous fais confiance.**

Remus quitta alors la salle, portant Drago dans ses bras.

Harry, encore un peu déboussolé par ce qu'il avait vu, vint rejoindre Ron face à l'Épouvantard et lui intima de retourner s'asseoir, lui assurant que tout cela n'était pas de sa faute et que les baguettes défectueuses étaient toujours imprévisibles.

**– Bon… J'imagine que nous allons devoir procéder par ordre alphabétique**, suggéra-t-il.

Blaise se mit alors à râler avant d'être violemment frappé par Pansy, ce qui étonna fortement Harry. Les élèves défilèrent alors un par un face à l'Épouvantard, trouvant toujours des idées plus amusantes les unes que les autres pour le ridiculiser. Bientôt vint alors le tour d'Harry. Sachant déjà à quoi s'attendre, la plupart des élèves reculèrent, pleins d'appréhension. Le vil serpent face à lui le toisa d'un œil mauvais, avisant de la moindre faiblesse au fond de ses yeux. Puis soudain, le Détraqueur apparu. L'air se refroidit et un sentiment très trouble s'insinua Harry. Ce n'était ni de la peur ni de l'inquiétude. En réalité, il s'agissait de quelque chose de plus confus. Comme de la peine.

**– Hey Harry, regarde ça !**

Harry détacha soudain son attention de l'Épouvantard et la posa sur Neville, qui fouillaient visiblement les affaires de quelqu'un. Il s'approcha de lui, poussé par sa curiosité.

**– Qu'y a-t-il Neville ?**

**– Regarde ! … C'est toi !**

Neville présenta soudain une feuille blanche sur laquelle figurait une légère s'esquisse. Malgré la légèreté des traits, le visage d'Harry était clairement identifiable. Mais alors qu'il tendait la main pour saisir le dessin qu'il avait reconnu comme étant l'un de son « expéditeur inconnu », Pansy et Blaise lui barrèrent la route, visiblement très contrariés.

**– Retourne à ton exercice, Potter**, cracha Zabini.

Harry n'en revenait pas. Drago était celui qui le dessinait pendant les cours ? Mais… pourquoi ? Un peu bouleversé par la nouvelle, il passa outre les menaces des deux Serpentards et saisit le dessin des mains de Neville avant de le fourrer dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier. Puis, afin d'éviter leur courroux, il esquiva les deux verts et argent et retourna face à l'Épouvantard. Il s'apprêtait à lancer un _Ridiculus _lorsque celui-ci changea soudainement, se détournant du Griffondor. Il se divisa en deux formes indistinctes qui flottaient l'une au-dessus de l'autre, comme la victime et son bourreau. La première silhouette, celle qui flottait, retrouva sa forme originelle de Détraqueur. Mais les choses devinrent plus inquiétantes lorsque la forme allongée au sol se précisa. Son allure se fit de plus en plus humaine, allant jusqu'à revêtir une robe de sorcier aux couleurs de Serpentard. Puis, la stupeur fut générale lorsque la silhouette arbora de magnifiques cheveux blonds, presque blancs. Tous les élèves reconnurent Drago sans la moindre difficulté. Mais le plus étonnant restait certainement le fait qu'Harry ait peur de lui. Cependant, l'idée ne fit qu'un court trajet dans les esprits, lorsque le Détraqueur se mit à attaquer Drago, inerte, absorbant la moindre parcelle de souvenirs heureux. Face à cette scène, Harry resta bloqué de stupeur. Comment ses peurs les plus profondes avaient-elles pu changer en si peu de temps ? Malgré la terreur que lui inspirait la scène, il se força à réagir lorsque Hermione lui donna un coup à l'épaule pour qu'il bouge. Perdu, Harry la regarda, tremblant imperceptiblement.

**– Harry !** cria-t-elle pour qu'il réagisse.

**– Expecto patronum !**

L'imposant Patronus en forme de cerf surgit ainsi face au jeune sorcier et repoussa l'Épouvantard jusqu'à l'armoire qu'Hermione s'empressa de verrouiller d'un tour de baguette.

**– C'était quoi ça, Potter ?** s'enquit Blaise.

**– Blaise !** le héla Pansy en le frappant. **Tu as bien vu ce que j'ai vu ?** chuchota-t-elle. **C'est plutôt encourageant non ?**

Blaise sembla pester de rage et se rassit lorsque le professeur Lupin pénétra dans la salle.

**– Et bien, vous avez fini ?**

**– Euh… Pas vraiment… C'était le tour de Harry,** expliqua Hermione.

**– Ah… Je vois. De toute façon le cours est fini. Vous pouvez sortir !** dit-il en s'approchant d'Harry.

Tous les élèves sortirent alors à une vitesse folle, laissant simplement Remus, Ron, Hermione et Harry, figé, les yeux dans le vide.

**– Hum… Attendez-le dehors s'il vous plaît**, demanda Lupin aux deux amis qui s'exécutèrent sur-le-champ.

**– Harry… Harry, s'est-il passé ?**

Il fallut quelques secondes à Harry pour revenir à lui.

**– Oh ! Vous êtes là professeur !**

**– Harry, est-ce que ça va ? Que s'est-il passé avec l'Épouvantard ?**

**– Oh ! Rien de spécial. Un Détraqueur, encore. Je me suis un peu emporté et l'ai fait fuir avec un Patronus…**

Remus se mit à rire, bien qu'un peu inquiet de l'état d'Harry.

**– Au final tu n'utiliseras jamais le sortilège de Ridiculus, n'est-ce pas ?**

Harry considéra ce fait avec un sourire léger.

**– Oui, je crois…**

**– Allez, dépêche-toi d'aller en cours, tu vas être en retard.**

Le Survivant quitta alors son cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et rejoignit ses amis qui l'attendaient dans le couloir. Ces deux-là étaient d'ailleurs en grande discussion, dont Harry craignait d'avoir deviné le sujet. L'apparence nouvelle de son Épouvantard allait faire jaser beaucoup de monde, c'était certain. Lorsqu'il arriva à leur hauteur, leur discussion s'arrêta nette et Hermione arbora un visage plein d'appréhension.

**– Harry…** Dit-elle en voyant sa mine décomposée.

**– Hermione !** L'interrompit-il précipitamment. **Je… N'ai pas envie d'en parler.**

Hermione se tue alors, trouvant dans ce silence, la réponse qu'Harry ne voulait pas lui donner.

Le reste de la matinée se partagea entre cours de métamorphoses et soins aux créatures magiques, auxquels Harry s'était contenté de fixer les professeurs dans les yeux, sans réagir ni même faire semblant de réfléchir.

* * *

**– Malefoy ! Où est-il encore celui-là !**

Harry avait sursauté aux vociférations d'Hagrid. Il porta alors son attention sur les alentours, cherchant vainement Drago du regard. Mais ne le trouvant finalement pas, il reporta son attention sur son professeur. Hagrid, entouré de tous les élèves, les regards braqués sur lui, avait visiblement fait exprès de mentionner Drago pour attirer son attention.

**– Ah oui, je vois ça**, commenta-t-il à l'attention d'Hermione.

Harry souffla discrètement. Il détestait vraiment qu'on parle de lui comme s'il n'était pas là. Mais il ne dit rien et se contenta d'observer son professeur et ami. Celui-ci était visiblement en train de réfléchir et manifesta soudain un intérêt non dissimulé pour les béquilles d'Harry.

**– Et bien je crois que j'ai la solution !**

Il se tourna vers les élèves, qui n'avaient pas lâché Harry du regard.

**– Hum… Tiens ! Miss Parkinson ! Puisque vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que de discuter et puisque ce cher Harry ne peut pas participer au cours d'aujourd'hui, vous allez l'accompagner à l'infirmerie pour qu'il me rapporte de l'Hydroglace.**

**– Pourquoi faudrait-il que je l'accompagne ?** répliqua-t-elle avec dédain.

**– Parce qu'il est en béquilles et que je ne peux pas le laisser partir seul dans les couloirs à cette heure de la journée !**

La Serpentard darda les béquilles d'Harry qui recommençaient déjà à s'énerver.

**– Et pourquoi l'envoyer lui ?** Rétorqua-t-elle à nouveau, s'amusant à défier l'autorité du demi géant.

Mais soudain, la jeune fille sembla réaliser ce à côté de quoi elle risquait de passer et se ravisa.

**– Oh… Je vois**, marmonna-t-elle en souriant à Blaise.

**– Bien, puisque vous avez comprit, allez-y maintenant. Dites à Madame Pomfresh qu'il me faut deux litres en flacon.**

Harry avait suivi l'échange d'un œil distrait, s'efforçant pourtant de se concentrer du mieux qu'il put. La perspective de se rendre à l'infirmerie ne le réjouissait pas des masses : faire face à Drago en toute connaissance de cause allait certainement lui faire perdre ses moyens. Pourtant, l'inquiétude qui battait dans ses tempes depuis plus de deux heures, l'encouragea à se lever tout de même, désireux de se rassurer sur l'état de son rival. Il regagna donc le château en compagnie de Pansy qui lui jetait régulièrement des regards bien peu discrets. Ce comportement étrange conduisit Harry à penser qu'elle n'ignorait rien de l'affaire de « l'expéditeur inconnu ». Puis, le souvenir de son cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal le conforta dans son idée. Alors, décidant de jouer un peu avec la curiosité plus qu'évidente de la jeune fille, Harry sortit de sa poche le dessin qu'il avait dérobé plus tôt et l'observa religieusement en le faisant flotter devant lui. Et la réaction de Pansy ne tarda pas. Alors qu'ils atteignaient le couloir de l'infirmerie, elle prit la parole.

**– Il est doué, hein ?** demanda-t-elle, presque fière.

**– Oui… Très**, répondit le Survivant avec un sourire.

**– Dis-moi Potter… Ton Épouvantard…**

Harry retint un tressaillement. Il n'allait pas y échapper cette fois. Mais Pansy continua sur sa lancée.

**–… Il a changé juste après ça. Juste après que tu ai vu le dessin… Tu l'aimais déjà sans savoir que c'était lui, pas vrai ?**

Et les conclusions d'Harry se dévoilèrent être justes.

**– Ces dessins… C'était la première fois que quelqu'un m'accordait autant d'amour, dit-il en atteignant la porte sans l'ouvrir. Je ressentais tellement de joie, de bonheur, lorsque je les recevais. J'ai fini par comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un Serpentard ce matin**, ajouta-t-il, un sourire niait aux lèvres.

**– Et le fait qu'il s'agisse de Drago ne te dérange pas ?**

Harry baissa les yeux et se contenta de sourire.

**– C'est une douce utopie. Peut-être finirais-je par me réveiller.**

Sur ces mots, Harry passa ses deux béquilles dans la même main et ouvrit la porte. Comme toujours, l'infirmerie était d'une luminosité effrayante. Plusieurs fois, Harry s'était prit à la comparer à cette fameuse lumière au bout du tunnel mais s'était bien gardé de faire la réflexion à voix haute. Pansy l'encouragea à avancer alors qu'il était immobile sur le pas de la porte, le regard figé sur le Serpentard qui était là, assis au bord de lui, attendant patiemment qu'on lui dise de sortir. Madame Pomfresh apparut alors derrière un voile qui compartimentait la pièce et s'approcha d'Harry.

**– Qu'y a-t-il, Monsieur Potter ? Vous avez oublié quelque chose ?**

Mais Harry ne parvint pas à répondre, littéralement hypnotisé par le regard de braise que lui lançait Drago.

**– Monsieur Potter !** insista-t-elle.

Mais Harry ne réagissait toujours pas.

**– Nous avons besoin de deux litres d'Hydroglace en flacon pour Hagrid, Madame**, intervint Pansy, amusée.

**– Oh, vous en êtes déjà à la migration du Phénix ? Je le soupçonne de ne pas prendre les chapitres dans le bon ordre !** s'amusa infirmière . **J'en ai dans ma réserve, ne bougez pas.**

Ça, constata Pansy, c'était sur qu'Harry ne bougerait pas. Il avait l'air absorbé par ce qu'il voyait. Envoûté. Lorsque Madame Pomfresh se retira pour récupérer son flacon d'Hydroglace, Pansy ne résista pas à l'envie d'électriser un peu le pauvre Griffondor en lui soufflant à l'oreille.

**– Il est fou de désir pour toi, tu n'as même pas idée**, murmura-t-elle avec une lenteur extrême.

Comme elle lui disait cela, son propre désir pour Drago grimpa en flèche et il frissonna, gardant de justesse son équilibre précaire grâce à ses béquilles. Son sang battait dans ses tempes avec une force inimaginable. Son cœur frappait dans sa poitrine, hurlant son angoisse et sa joie, désireux de sortir à l'air libre. Ses membres tremblaient de façon évidente tandis que Drago, à quelques mètres de lui, ne le quittait pas des yeux, plongeant ses iris grises-orages dans le vert émeraude d'une profondeur inouïe. Le contact visuel était électrisant, presque brûlant, presque sauvage. Et tandis que le sensuel Serpentard ne disait mot, Pansy s'était avancée vers lui, le saluant comme à son habitude.

**– Alors Drago, comment va ton bras ?**

**– Salut Pansy…** **Potter.**

Harry laissa échapper un couinement disgracieux et ses cordes vocales s'enmêlèrent, abandonnant les mots coincés au fond de sa gorge.

**– Pansy, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** siffla Drago du bord des lèvres.** Il ne me lâche pas du regard.**

**– Et alors ? Toi non plus**, ricana la demoiselle.

Le jeune Malefoy rompit alors le contact visuel avec Harry pour s'appliquer à frapper son amie d'un coup de coude bien placé dans les côtes. Harry avait alors baissé les yeux, se figurant que les pieds de ses béquilles étaient véritablement dans l'intérêt transcendant. La gêne était palpable dans la pièce où, malgré les fenêtres ouvertes, Harry et Drago semblaient suffoquer à grand-peine. Seule Pansy goûtait la situation à sa juste valeur, au bord de la crise de rire. Mais la nervosité étouffante des deux rivaux s'égrena lorsque l'infirmière revint avec un sourire victorieux, le flacon tant convoité à la main.

**– Bien, assez de temps perdu. Tenez Miss Parkinson. Dites à Hagrid de ne pas en utiliser plus de trois gouttes par heure !**

Pansy saisit le petit flacon, se figurant mal comment deux litres pouvaient tenir là-dedans. Elle s'avança ensuite vers Harry, lui faisant signe de la suivre, lorsque Madame Pomfresh l'interrompit.

**– Restez ici Potter ! Il est temps de vous retirer votre plâtre.**

Harry, qui jusque-là n'avait pipé mot, balbutia.

**– D-déjà ?**

**– Et bien. Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que je vous aurais donné ces béquilles si elles n'avaient pas un effet sur votre guérison ?**

Harry resta coi. Cela ne faisait que quatre heures qu'il les gardait avec lui.

**– Allez venez,** répéta-t-elle. **Et tant qu'à faire, Miss Parkinson, vous n'avez qu'à attendre ici. Vous retournerez en cours ensemble.**

Le Survivant grimaça à cette idée. Dorénavant, son unique pensée était la suivante : fuir Drago avant de passer pour un con. Malheureusement, Madame Pomfresh le saisit fermement par le bras et le guida jusqu'à un lit pour l'y faire s'asseoir. Elle examina attentivement la jambe du blessé avant de lâcher une bombe :

**– Pff… Franchement, la prochaine fois que vous entraidez, faites en sorte de le faire avant de perdre un membre, Messieurs.**

Les regards de Drago et Harry se croisèrent à nouveau, incertain. Le Griffondor transmettait toute sa reconnaissance, son admiration, tandis que Drago donnait plus impression de vouloir se jeter du haut de la tour d'Astronomie.

Mais son air désespéré s'effaça soudain lorsque Pansy glissa une main dans la sienne et lui siffla quelque chose à l'oreille qu'Harry n'entendit pas. Il marqua un instant sa surprise et reposa son regard de braise sur le Survivant, brûlant d'un intérêt nouveau.

Soudain, Madame Pomfresh interpella Harry, le détournant de ses pensées admiratives.

**– Ne vous en faites pas, c'est tout à fait indolore. Par contre, j'aurais besoin que vous reteniez le plâtre lorsqu'il sera tombé.**

Harry acquiesça et observa la manœuvre délicate sous les étincelles orangées de la baguette de l'infirmière. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle récupéra les deux morceaux de plâtre et se leva avant de s'arrêter au milieu de la pièce.

**– Tiens… Je viens de remarquer mais, personne n'a dessiné dessus ? Ça m'étonne !**

Harry et Drago sursautèrent à l'unisson puis Harry prit la parole.

–** Personne n'en a émit… le désir**, répondit-il simplement.

Le regard du Serpentard glissa sur le Griffondor, son éternel rival. Il avait décelé dans sa voix une petite pointe de… déception ?

**– Bon, vous pouvez y aller maintenant. Vous aurez peut-être un peu de mal à marcher au départ, Monsieur Potter. Mais je suis sûre que Monsieur Malefoy et Miss Parkinson se feront une joie de vous aider. Dehors maintenant !**

Puis elle disparut derrière le voile qui séparait les lits de son bureau. Pansy se leva la première et s'approcha d'Harry pour le soutenir. Malgré le fait que son comportement était des plus étranges vis-à-vis de lui, qu'elle haïssait encore ce matin, Harry ne rechigna pas et accepta son aide avec joie. Il s'appuya sur elle avec difficulté et se redressa, non sans tituber légèrement. Voyant qu'elle ne pouvait pas le soutenir seule, Pansy ricana en levant son regard vers son ami aux cheveux pâles.

**– Drago, un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus.**

Le susnommé tressaillit, ayant prié Merlin pour que cette idée ne traverse jamais l'esprit de Pansy. Mais c'était sans compter sur sa perfidie de Serpentard qui l'avait poussée à mettre son ami dans les situations les plus gênantes. Ainsi, dans sa grande mansuétude, Drago se leva du lit sur lequel il était assis et s'avança à leur hauteur.

**– Tiens, passe à gauche, ça sera plus pratique avec ton bras.**

Sans mot dire, Malefoy passa donc le bras gauche de son rival autour de son cou et glissa sa main dans son dos, sous le regard médusé d'un Harry qui en avait oublié jusqu'à son nom. Tous deux frissonnèrent lorsque, tournant la tête vers Pansy pour la tuer du regard, Drago dégagea sa nuque qui entra en contact direct avec le bras d'Harry. Peau contre peau, ils ressentirent comme de l'électricité statique entre eux. Pansy sourit malicieusement. Elle les avait vu tressaillir. C'est à ce moment-là que Drago capta son vil sourire, et que son alarme ALERTE – SALE COUP À L'HORIZON se mit à hurler dans son crâne. Elle allait les planter là, tous seuls au beau milieu du couloir. Il ne savait pas comment, mais elle le ferait, c'était une certitude. Cependant, même si le « comment » restait une question à explorer, le « pourquoi » en revanche était d'une évidence pachydermique. Si elle avait pu, elle les aurait certainement enfermés dans un placard, histoire de lui faire voir la vérité en face. Elle lui avait dit que Harry était au courant des détails de son sauvetage in extremis pendant le match de Quidditch, mais elle n'avait aucune information quant à la réaction qu'il avait eue en l'apprenant. Ils quittèrent donc l'infirmerie et s'engagèrent dans les couloirs du château afin d'atteindre le hall. Ils marchèrent à petite vitesse pendant quelques minutes, puis soudain, tous les élèves sortirent de leur classe, bifurquant chacun vers leur cours suivant. Pansy sautilla de joie de façon évidente et lâcha soudain Harry, interrompant leur progression.

**– Désolée, mais je dois impérativement donner ça à Hagrid avant son prochain cours ! Je vais devoir courir !**

Cette dernière phrase signifiait bien entendu l'impossibilité des deux garçons à la suivre, et l'intuition de Drago se révéla juste. Ni une ni deux, la jeune fille disparu, laissant Harry et Drago à leur triste sort au beau milieu du couloir. Les autres élèves passaient et repassaient devant eux, parfois attendris, parfois surpris, chuchotant plus ou moins fort avec leurs amis, à leur sujet :

_« T'as entendu cette histoire ? »_

_« Ouais, son Épouvantard… »_

_« Quel chute horrible, j'ai eu si peur pour eux ! »_

_« Il l'a sauvé ! Un Serpentard a sauvé un Griffondor ! »_

_« Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter ! »_

_« Paraît que son Épouvantard a changé en plein cours »_

_« Parvati l'a vue. Il recevait le baiser du Détraqueur »_

Les deux infortunés écoutaient les rumeurs allant bon train, hésitant chacun sur la conduite à adopter avec l'autre.

_« Qui ça ? »_

_« Drago ! »_

_« Harry a peur de ça ? »_

Drago ne comprenait pas bien de quoi il retournait. Du peu qu'il avait saisit, il s'agissait de la nouvelle forme de l'Épouvantard d'Harry, qui apparemment n'avait pas changée de beaucoup puisqu'il était toujours question de Détraqueur. Pendant que Drago réfléchissait, Harry tentait de décoincer ses cordes vocales. Sentir le corps de son éternel rival le soutenir, lui procurait une sensation de félicité à couper le souffle. Ses jambes flageolaient sous le poids et l'intensité de ses émotions et il lui sembla par deux fois faire une légère crise d'hyperventilation tant son cœur frappait dans sa poitrine. Il n'en revenait pas. Lorsque l'identité de son expéditeur inconnu était encore inconnue, Harry ressentait beaucoup de joie et les magnifiques dessins qu'il recevait lui donnaient le sourire, mais là s'arrêtait l'histoire. Aujourd'hui cependant, savoir qu'il s'agissait finalement de Drago avait démultiplié l'intensité de ses réactions et il perdait sa concentration à la vitesse de l'éclair. Mais bientôt, le Survivant fut tiré de sa rêverie par la réflexion d'un Serdaigle qui passait près d'eux.

_« Apparemment, plutôt que de fêter sa victoire, il est resté à son chevet toute la nuit. »_

**– Au fait…** articula Harry, difficilement. **Je réalise que je ne t'ai pas encore remercié de m'avoir sauvé la vie, alors… Merci.**

**– Je parie que c'est Weasmoche qui a vendu la mèche.**

Harry grimaça au surnom employé mais ne dit rien, sachant parfaitement quel obstiné Drago pouvait être.

**– Je l'ai un peu forcé…** répondit-il simplement. **Je suis un peu déçu**, ajoutait-il.

**– Hum…?**

**– D'ordinaire, lorsque je vais à l'infirmerie, je reçois toujours le courrier d'une personne très spéciale.**

Harry sentit soudain le Serpentard tressaillir sous son bras et serrer les poings.

**– Tes histoires de courrier ne m'intéressent pas, Potter**, dit-il alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans le parc.

**– C'est dommage. Elles devraient pourtant. Je te trouve très doué, tu sais !** sourit Harry avec sincérité. **C'est bête de cacher un si grand talent !**

À nouveau, Drago se mit à trembler, de surprise cette fois. Il s'arrêta soudain, obligeant Harry à faire de même.

**– Tu savais…** dit-il comme une révélation.

Ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre à cela, Harry glissa sa main libre dans sa poche et en sortit tous les dessins qu'il avait miniaturisés, plus celui que Neville avait trouvé.

**– Je les trouve magnifique. Merci.**

Son visage était rayonnant alors qu'il reposait les yeux sur les nombreuses œuvres animées qu'il tenait en main. Savoir désormais qu'elles étaient de la main de Drago ajouta à son émotion. Le voyant ainsi, ce dernier ne contrôla pas le désir débordant qui s'accumulait en lui depuis plus d'une demi-heure et se tourna brusquement vers Harry, retirant le bras qu'il avait toujours autour de son cou. Le Griffondor resta muet face à cette réaction inattendue et ne réalisa pas tout de suite que Drago avait quitté le sentier en le tirant à sa suite. Harry boitait de moins en moins, mais son genou était toujours un peu douloureux et Drago ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses.

**– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Malefoy ! Où on va ?**

Bientôt, ils furent si loin du sentier que les buissons se rabattirent derrière leur passage pour les isoler.

**– Oh ! Malefoy !**

**– Tais-toi Potter ! J'essaie de lutter là !**

**– De lutter ? Contre quoi ?** s'enquit Harry.

Avant de lui répondre, le Serpentard cru bon de le maintenir collé au sapin qui se trouvait là.

**– Contre l'irrésistible envie que j'ai de–**

Harry n'avait pas réfléchi lorsqu'il décida d'interrompre Drago en l'embrassant. Il avait simplement posé ses mains sur la chevelure blonde et l'avait attiré à lui sans aucun état d'âme.

**–… t'embrasser…** acheva tout de même Malefoy en regardant dans le vague.

**– Drago**, soupira Harry.

Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir osé faire une telle chose. Embrasser Drago et susurrer son nom de façon sensuelle dans la même minute était certainement un score encore inégalé. Alors, peu sûr de la conduite à adopter désormais, Harry ferma les yeux, attendant le coup qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver. Mais le coup ne vint jamais. Au lieu de cela, le jeune brun sentit les mains fines de son vis-à-vis glisser le long de son visage, s'emmêlant au final dans sa chevelure en bataille, puis ses douces lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, accompagnées d'un sentiment de pure félicitée, de confort nuageux et d'amour électrisant. Le baiser fut chaste. Simplement deux bouche l'une contre l'autre. Délicat. Lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent un peu l'un de l'autre, leurs regards se captèrent et ils ne se quittèrent plus des yeux. Rien au monde n'aurait pu les faire lâcher prise. Le vert et le gris se noyaient l'un dans l'autre, les couleurs du serpent retrouvaient leur éclat.

**– Harry**, geignit Malefoy, fou de désir pour son rival.

**– Dra–**

Ce fut alors autour d'Harry d'être interrompu, emporté par la vague de chaleur que lui procurait la danse sensuelle de leurs langues, l'une contre l'autre. Le Survivant ployait sous les sensations qui lui faisaient perdre la tête au point où il en vint à désirer s'arracher le cœur de la poitrine pour lui permettre de battre sans douleur et sans obstacle. Il glissa ses bras autour des hanches Drago, l'incitant à se coller à lui davantage. Il se mit alors à humer son parfum, s'imprégner de lui, tout en embrassant avec amour et sans retenue. L'attirance chimique qui s'était installée entre eux, faisait son travail, poussant leurs mains à caresser le corps de l'autre au travers de leurs vêtements.

**– Drago**, murmura Harry dans une bouffée d'air urgente.

**– Harry…** répondit le Serpentard. **Je déteste ta façon de me rendre amoureux de chaque partie de toi.**

Réalisant ce que Malefoy venait d'avouer de façon un peu détournée, Harry cadenassa ses bras autour du cou du jeune blond et l'attira à lui dans un baiser langoureux et quasiment bestial, un baiser de dépendance totale.

**– Qu'ai-je donc bien pu faire pour que tu en arrives là ?** demanda tout de même le Survivant, amusé.

Drago se mit alors à rire, se reculant très légèrement pour lui expliquer l'affaire de manière claire et concise afin de pouvoir repartir à l'assaut de cette bouche tentatrice.

**– Je voulais me moquer de toi. Ça avait toujours été mon passe-temps favori**, commença-t-il alors qu'il faisait glisser ses mains sur le torse de son amant. **Je dessinais mal ton visage tes cheveux et j'en riais avec Blaise. Et un jour j'ai croisé ton regard. Intense, profond. Des yeux brillants d'un feu violent et dangereux. J'ai résisté plus d'une fois après ça, à l'envie d'emprisonner ce regard sur le papier. Mais j'ai fini par me noyé dans l'immensité de tes yeux. Je me suis brûlé les ailes. Alors j'ai commencé à dessiner. Encore et encore. J'ai tenté de capter ton regard un nombre incalculable de fois. Et lorsque je n'y parvenais pas, je m'attardais sur d'autres détails, toutes les plus infimes parties de toi. Tes yeux, **dit-il en y glissant ses doigts.** Ton dos, ton nez, ta cicatrice, tes lèvres, **acheva-t-il en l'embrassant de nouveaux.** Tous ces dessins sont des dessins ratés. Alors j'ai décidé de te les donner pour que tu me recherches. Pour capturer ton regard à nouveau. Et j'ai fini par réaliser que je ne pouvais plus te quitter des yeux…**

À la fin du récit de Drago, Harry ne parvint pas à contrôler son envie soudaine de serrer le Serpentard contre lui et de l'embrasser sauvagement, jusqu'à en suffoquer. Ils s'embrassèrent alors à nouveau, encore et encore, ne réalisant pas qu'ils étaient honteusement en train de sécher leurs cours respectifs.

**– Je n'arriverai plus jamais à te lâcher Drago…**

**– Tu n'as pas intérêt…**

**– Je t'aime.**

**– Moi aussi Harry. Je t'aime.**

* * *

**– Dis-moi Harry.**

**– Oui ?**

Les deux amants se faisaient face avec une joie non dissimulée. Bien que collés ensemble pour avoir séché leur cours de botanique, leur chance résidait certainement dans le fait d'avoir eu l'autorisation de passer ces deux heures à la bibliothèque plutôt qu'aux cachots à récurer les chaudrons de Rogue.

**– Tu sais, dans le couloir hier, les autres parlaient de ton –**

**– Tiens ! Monsieur Malefoy !** l'interrompit une voix familière.

En effet, après avoir, avec les plus grandes peines du monde, réussi à détacher son regard d'Harry, Drago reconnu l'importun.

**– Professeur Lupin.**

**– Vous allez mieux ce que je vois. Finalement, l'Épouvantard d'Harry aura été très pessimiste. Je ne l'ai pas vu de mes propres yeux mais on laisse entendre que c'est à glacer le sang**, plaisanta-t-il.

Puis Remus s'éloigna, un sourire de vainqueur aux lèvres. Harry sourit alors légèrement et le soupçonna d'avoir fait exprès de lancer le sujet, fier de son coup.

**– Je le savais**, rétorqua Drago lorsqu'ils furent à nouveau seuls. **Il me concerne, hein ? Ton nouvel Épouvantard.**

Le Survivant revit soudain la terrifiante image devant ses yeux et saisit la main du jeune blond avec énergie et angoisse.

**– Hey Harry, calme-toi ! Je suis là.**

Et comme pour appuyer son affirmation, il saisit le visage du Griffondor et le força à plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

**– Le baiser du Détraqueur**, psalmodiait Harry. **Je l'en empêcherai. Il n'arrivera jamais à t'avoir !**

**– Harry, calme-toi, je n'ai commis aucun crime. Je n'irai pas à Azkaban.**

Cette simple remarque sembla soudain calmer le jeune brun qui reprit ses esprits.

**– Lorsque l'Épouvantard te remontera cette image, dis-toi juste que je suis là**, souffla Drago.

Alors, faisant fi du règlement de la bibliothèque, le Serpentard se pencha au-dessus de la table et embrassa Harry avec un amour exacerbé qui provoqua bon nombre d'applaudissements parmi les élèves présents.

**– Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Malefoy ! Collés deux heures de plus !** hurla Madame Pince en accourant pour faire cesser le bruit.

Drago et Harry se regardèrent alors, replongeant dans leur contemplation de l'autre, sans voir le temps passer.

* * *

**Vôôôôôôôôôalaaaa 8D !**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je ferais peut-être un petit extra pour expliquer ce qui s'est passé avec le Cognard, l'élève super émotif et les béquilles (peut-être). On verra si j'ai le temps ;)**


End file.
